


Steadfast

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hair Washing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Softness, kisses, bathing together... what it says in the tags





	Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frisky_Business](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisky_Business/gifts).



> 2019-07-09  
> Written for a prompt by _**Frisky_Business** : Bathtub make out? Shower romance? Hair washing and gentle back/neck kisses. He just went to lush, after all. _  
> Hope this fits to what you were thinking of!

The next time Crowley wakes up, it’s to the feeling of Aziraphale’s hands in his hair.

Sighing softly, he relaxes into the touch, letting the angel pet him, hands moving over him at a steadfast, relaxing pace, making him doze off again, utterly content.

They must have swapped places while he was asleep, he notices once he comes to more fully, as he is now settled against Aziraphale’s chest, half laying on top of him and submerged to the neck in water that- miraculously so- stayed warm.

Turning his head, Crowley presses a kiss to Aziraphale’s chest and snuggles impossibly closer, rubbing his cheek against the angel’s fuzzy light chest hair.

“Awake, my dear?” Aziraphale asks softly, carding his fingers through his hair again before moving his arm out of the way to allow Crowley to settle himself a little more upright. “Mhmmm” he hums, not bothering to reply in actual words, knowing the angel won’t mind and understand the sentiment well enough.

Aziraphale’s hands move over his shoulders and back, starting to massage him, and Crowley thinks he might actually purr, even if that’s more of a feline trait than anything he could explain away by being part snake.

Letting his head sink forward, Crowley closes his eyes again as Aziraphale’s fingers work their magic, leaving him completely relaxed. If it were up to him, they could stay like this for all eternity, not bothered by the outside world at all.

After a while, Aziraphale’s hands reach his neck again and still.

“Would you- would it be quite alright with you if I washed you, my dear?” Aziraphale asks.

Crowley turns his head and blinks at him, a little confused by the request. After all, they can miracle themselves completely clean whenever they want to, he knows Aziraphale did so before getting into the water, and the only reason he himself didn’t was because he was too lazy and knew he could just miracle the dirt away together with the water after getting out of the bath in one go.

Aziraphale’s cheeks are covered by a blush.

“I heard- well, read- that it is something human couples sometimes enjoy, it is supposed to be… intimate.”

Crowley smiles at that. Of course, his angel would jump onto such an idea. And, well, he is definitely not going to say no to the prospect of Aziraphale touching him, ever.

After Crowley nods, Aziraphale takes a piece of glittery green soap bar out of the Lush bag on the floor and sets to work, gently spreading the soap over Crowley’s upper body.

Crowley has to agree with him- it does feel weirdly intimate, letting another person clean him, even if it is just his humanlike form. He relaxes into it, letting Aziraphale touch him all over, feeling taken care of and clean in a way that has nothing to do with soap at all.

“Can I…? Aziraphale asks, fingers half in his hair, and Crowley just nods. It feels differently now than the gentle petting from earlier, now Aziraphale’s fingers are moving through Crowley’s hair with purpose, massaging soap into his hair and scalp, pressing deliciously into his forehead and neck, and when Crowley thought he couldn’t possibly get any more relaxed, he was wrong. When Aziraphale finishes, he has trouble staying upright, his muscles feeling like goo.

“I think you are quite clean enough now, my dear” Aziraphale mumbles into his neck. “What do you say, rinse off and go to bed?”

Crowley nods and closes his eyes, and Aziraphale takes the showerhead in hand, letting perfectly warm water flood over his head and upper body. Then he beckons him to stand up, as his legs are still hidden in purple bathwater, and when Crowley moves to his knees to stands up and rinse off, Aziraphale presses a kiss to his back before following suit.

After drying off, Crowley drags the angel to bed, and they sleep together, content, wrapped up in warm blankets and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know there are actual shampoo bars from Lush, but I don't think Aziraphale knows this, he just got a few bath bombs and a soap bar because he was completely overwhelmed in the store, no matter how much the sweet people in there tried to help him.
> 
> You know how there's [this tumblr post](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/186147449055/itsbuckysworld-thedorkomen-theurgistmel-old) saying sometimes you write something that heavily implies a plotline you hadn't even thought of yet? Well, after writing "even if it is just his humanlike form" I immediately had to think 'O.o wings are next!" but like- ugh- I already have too many ideas and too little time xD
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it let me know, leave a comment and I'll tell you when there's more!  
> Prompts are still open, might just take a while till I get to it because, as I said, too many ideas too little time.
> 
> Kudos and comments sustain me!


End file.
